ENdtwined -Endtangled book 2
by TheEnderOne
Summary: Siphony, daughter of the chancellor, is given the position as Ambassador Of the Endermen for the 'Overworld' as training for her eventual rule of the End. will the plans of her father be fulfilled? or will the Medellings of someone who was thought to be long dead?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

the fog that surrounded the glowing nether portal stretched Into the surrounding grass that the obsidian rested in. the quiet valley watched the portal eternally, standing guard for the surrounding mountains. it has sat in wait for the moment when the portal stirred. but it's attention has been wasted... for deep in the forest surrounding it a new force moves close to the portal, one who was once thought dead.

"you think blue is the best colour? what if it's a girl, what if she hates the colour blue?" Pereath interjected from his seat next to his pregnant wife eveleen. she scoffed. " if she hates it we can just as easily change it." she had a point. eveleen handed him the paint chip of robin egg blue paint." it's very gender neutral, don't you think?" she asked him, her lovely blue eyes gazing up at him for approval. he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth." yes, it is a very lovely colour. it is very similar to the colour of your eyes." she grinned a leaned into his arms, careful of her enlarged stomach. " the nursery is so close to being done Pear..." her expression turned nervous. " what will the other Endermen think of our child... what if he... or she... is very different from them?" that was a hard question.

His hand went to her abdomen and rested there. " don't worry, it will be fine... " he kissed her forehead. "If anything they'll be overjoyed. It has been awhile since a chancellor has had a child... " a grin came to his lips. "Really?" she asked. "Yes... Now, I do believe it's time you rested for a little while." she sighed,"Fine... Your over reacting though.. I may be close to popping but..." she took a breath. He chuckled,"But what?" her grip tightened on his arm,"Pear..." she gasped. His blood ran cold, she couldn't be going into labor now! She was three weeks early! Franticly he picked her up bridal style and quickly made his way out,"WILSON! GET THE DOCTOR!" he heard glass break,"YES SIR!" he moved quickly as he took her to their room. He set her one the bed and got the pillows up behind her as the doctor rushed in, his nurse behind him.

Pear stepped back as they came around her and prepared her. Eveleens eyes stayed on Pear, as soon as the nurse moved out to help the doctor he came and sat at Eveleens side. Her hand gripped his with fear. "You'll be alright Eveleen... It's going to be alright." she screamed, her eyes scrunching closed.

* * *

- After thee hours, the baby was born. Eveleen was close to sleep as her hand rested in his. The nurse came around holding a small bundle in her arms. In the soft blanket, laid a beautiful baby girl."Chancellor, would you like to hold your daughter?" Pereath nearly passed out, a baby girl?! His heart soared,"O-Of coarse I do." the nurse carefully moved the tiny baby girl into Pears arms,"Watch her head.." she warned. He held her carefully in his arms. Her small features enchanted him. Her skin was dark like an endermans, she had a nearly invisible nose, tiny hands, Large eyes and a tuft of black hair. He hear Eveleen move next to him. "Pear...?" he turned carefully to face her. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked quietly, seeing she was shifting herself so she could sit propped up."Her?" he nodded,"Yes.. " he helped position the little girl in Eveleens arms."Pear..." her face lit up as the little baby cried softly. He could see tears fall from his wife's eyes. He came and sat next to her, his arm coming around her. "She is so beautiful..." Eveleen was crying now. He ran his hand through her hair,"Just like her mother..." Eveleens sniffled,"What are we going to name her?"

"Something beautiful.." he heard her giggle,"Siphony... " he grinned, so she had been thinking,"Ann... Siphony Ann. Do you like it?" Eveleen nodded,"Yes... I love it!" pear leaned over, arm around her while her moved the blanket around Siphony's head and peeked into the bundle,"Well little Siphony, " she stopped crying and turned to cooing,"Welcome to our little family." he said softly, leaning down and pecking the top of the little babies head.

* * *

- Well lovelies, I am excited to start book two! This is VERY exciting. I am soo excited, can't you all tell?! This is going to be so fun, hehehe. Love you all!


	2. Chaptero Uno

yes... i apologize for the spelling and capitalization errors, I do try to fix the obvious errors when uploading the chapters, but my iPhone... Has that damn autocorrect... And sometimes when I'm reading through it words like 'sleep' get replaced with words like 'keep'. It is very aggravating.

now the chapters will be in the respective place, and Endtwined will LIVE ON!

Here we goes!

Pereath sighed as he watched his littlw daughter sleep. she was so tiny... so fragile... the little baby stirred in her crib and cooed softly. he grinned and touched her soft head with his fingers. he was a father to a beautiful baby girl and husband to the most beautiful Woman in the world. and he had made Enderman history... he was the ONLY chancellor to have a child... SO his little girl would be the next ruler of The End and she would be glorious doing so.

-18 years later-

Siphony set her brush on her vanity, the white surface acted like glass, taking in every reflection. She could see her face in the polished white wood. Her black skin, Bright blue eyes and her small smile looked back at her. She sighed and looked to the large mirror that sat on the vanity, there she could see her hair clearly. After eighteen years of growth, it reached to her mid thigh and was perfectly straight. It was midnight black, with purple streaks through the long tresses. The purple didn't appear till she was about three or four, baffling her parents. She was wearing her royal gown, a deep purple gown that went down to the floor, it had a scoop neck and long sleeves with open gaps at her shoulder and elbows. The trimming was gold and an eye of Ender sat like a pendant in the center of the scoop neck. Today was very important, it was the anniversary of her parents marriage, and it just so happened to be her birthday as well. She stood from the stool she was sitting on as she prepared herself. There was going to be a grand party tonight, and Father would make his usual statements, the populants would eat it up like usual.. She walked to her door, leaving her soft lavender room behind her, her large canopied bed made neatly.

Siphony opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She heard foot steps come down the hall as she closed the door,"Siphony! I was just coming to get you!" Wilson, her fathers advisor came down the hall with the largest grin on his face."Your parents can't wait to see you this morning." Siphony nodded,"Thank you Wilson, I will head to Fathers study now." he chuckled,"No need to go there, your father would like to meet you out in the gardens." Siphony stared at the enderman,"Alright... I will head that way then.." he grinned," perfect!"

Siphony made her way to the castle gardens. Her mother had said that father had put the gardens in for his two women, being her mother and herself. So in the garden he had imported flowers from every corner of mincraftia, hoping to make mother feel like she was home. Yes.. Her mother was a human, and her father was an enderman. She had always wanted to look like her mother... Her pale skin and blonde hair... She hated her dark hair and skin. But she could never tell her father that, it would break his heart. She looked u from the stone brick ground to see her father sitting on a marble bench, twirling a white rose in his fingers. He hadn't seen her yet, she grinned and picked up her skirts as she snuck up behind him. She stayed quiet, his soft humming grew louder as she snuck through the grass. Closing the distance between them she silently came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest."It took you a while Siphony." she could hear the grin in his voice."You were supposed to be surprised.." she sighed, letting go and coming around the bench. He chuckled,"You really need to work on your sneaking skills darling.." she came and sat next to him,"Well, it's hard too when your expected to act like royalty all the time." her fathers blue eyes looked down at her,"I know," he smiled,"a lot is expected of you... The people will expect you to rule them one day.. I just want you to be prepared, Siph." she sighed as her father wrapped his arms around her, she leaned into his hug,"I know Papa.. "

His arms loosened, his hand came from her back to his coat pocket. He wore the same style of a coat that matched her dress. She watched his hand as he pulled out a long chain, the long violet chain was pulled taught when the object it was connected to started to lift out. he brought the necklace out and showed her. The large pendant was the Coveted Eye of Ender. her eyes widened, her mother had on on her engagment ring and her father had one thatdecorated his Coat... but for Siphony to get one... no.. she had never imagined to get such a charished prize.'Do you know why i gave your mother An Eye of ender for Her Engagment ring?" Her father asked her."because you love her?" she guessed. he chuckled,"Yes... but because your mother is human... she does not age like and enderman does.. and the eye of Ender slows her aging prosses to the rate of an endermans, ' Siphony looked up to her fathers wise eyes,"Really?" he nodded,"I am giving you yours bacouse you will be announced the Ambassedor For the End to the 'overworld'... and because, like your moter, you do not age like and Enderman, i would take an enderman 1,800 years to reach this stage of life Siph, it took you 18 years, the rate of an average human." she nodded, so she was a lot like her mother... to bad she didn't get all of her mothers traits.. she'd rather look pink then black.."Siph... you realize the kind of responsablity you will be given?"

"Of coarse father... i have bee working towards this my whole life."

"Yes... and ou will do it without flaw... i believe in you Siphony. never, ever forget that... i will always love you." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. her fathers words always rung with deep knowing and kindness, no other Enderman... well except maybe Wilson, talked like that. he was the perfect ruler.. how would the people ever want him off of the throne?

lol, tiny, i love ya much!

i hope you all enjoyed that! my computer is up and running, (if you havent guessed.) so i will try to work on these two stories! i would love to know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

thank you all for your comments. its actually kind of hard to continue this stary, not knowing how all of you will react.. i don't want to lose anyone.

_on we go_

-in the nether-

THe great Wither king sat on his throne in his magnificent Nether brick fortress. his minions stood in neat rows on either sid eof his throne. his face, red and chared, almost the same shade as the neather brick,he wore a crown made of bone and quarts, the three tips sharp as a sword. his body suited him well, he was a powerful leader that needed little more then his own realm. he had no quarrel with the End or the 'overworld'. he leaned back up against the throne and closed his eyes.

minuted passed before he heard his messangers footsteps."King!' he was out of breath, he deep breaths echoing against the great walls of his throne room. openeing his eyes he looked to the messanger."What is it?" the Withered skeleton fell to his knees before his king,"There... has been an intruder sir..." he panted hard. standing from his throne, the Wither king, his name Being Espron, clentching his hand into a fist."WHo is it?"

his Messanger swallowed hard before looking up to his king."Sir... It's herobrine.."

_the end_

Pereath Walked with SIphony as they walked through the garden. 'Papa.." she broke the silence."Will i have to move... to the 'Overworld'?" she asked. her gentle face looking up at him. he stopped and took her hand,"Siph," he pushed her hair out of her eyes,"you will need to... but you won't be alone, I will be sending Wilson with you and you will have your uncles to pull for you in the King's Courts. I would never send you unprotected sweet heart." she nodded and looked to the ground. "I know Papa... It's just that i have never been out of the End before..." he brought his fingers up under her chin and lifted it slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"I know... but with the Pendant you can teleport back home at anytime... alright?" she blinked, a tear falling from her eye."Yes papa."

he nodded and pulled her close to him, squeezing her tight. she giggled and tried to get away from his grasp."Don't leave little siph! i haven't got to tickle you yet." he said playfully as she squrmed, his fingers finding her stomach and began tickling her."Papa! STOP please papa!" she laughed hard, trying to fight his hands. he chcuckled and stopped his tickling."FIne Siph, you win." he let her go, pretending to be sad.

this caught her attention,"DOn't be sad papa..." still, at eighteen, she was like a small child inside."I'm not darling... why don't you go talk to your mother, she's about as nervous as you are about all of this." siph looked shocked at his sudden change of Emotions."Alright, i will!" she turned and left the gardens. he nodded and turned towards the entrance to his study.

he needed to make every precaution that she would be safe. he need to send her with a better gaurd then wilso and eveleens brothers... he thought back to when he had announced his engagement to evelee, his military friends... he had it! he would recruit Jeior, Surriol, Serg, and Trem to escort his daughter. she would be lonely... not having another woman around... but she could manage.. at least that was his hope anyways.

_XD_

Well... that was all for today... i feel bad... i am having a hard time writing this part of the story... ugg...

LOVE YOU ALL


	4. Chapter 4

well hello all!

i was wondering, if anytime in the future would any of you be interested in a slender fic i might attempt to write? i would like to here your thoughts. but i have been doing a lot of Slender FF reading and watching and i am very intrigued and would love to try it!

i have a pattern apparently... OH WELL!

* * *

eveleen paced back and forth across the rug in her and Pereaths room. her hands behind her back as she thought hard and long. she was dressed and ready for the party, but something just seemed off. the whole day had, as if something was brewing in the far corners of the so called 'Empire'. she heard a knock on her door, the white wood door opening soon after. only her husband ever opens doors this way. it was like his way of saying 'hello, i'm coming in no matter what you say.' she stopped her pacing and looked to the Enderman that stood in the doorway. he had a bright grin on his face."Are you ready my lovely Eveleen?" he asked in his cheery tone. her bad feels of foreboding set aside, she went over to her husband."Well of coarse i am. do you think i would miss this party?"

'No, of coarse not!" he held the door open for her. she stepped up to him, her toes of her heels touching the toes of his dress shoes. she stood on tiptoes and reached up to kiss him. he met her half way and met her lips with his. her hands rested on his chest as they pulled away."You are the most beautiful woman i have ever encountered." he said dreamily as his hand carressed her cheek. she blushed, still after 19 years their bond was strong as ever. she loved this Man with all her heart and would live her whole life with him. no matter how short or long it may be.

they had to move swiftly now, for they were running late do to their brief time alone. so to save time Pear took eveleens hand and teleported them to the ball room. feeling dizzy and almost nauscious, Eveleen gripped Pears arm as she regained her balance.'Are you alright Evee?" he asked, very concerned. she nodded franticly, her grip slowly giving way."Yes... i'm fine Pear." she smiled up to her husband. he nodded and took hold of her hand. "I just hope Siph will be on time..." Eveleen shared.

* * *

Siphony ran down the long hall way with her skirt in her hands so she could run faster. she was going to be late, once again. Wilson always gave her something special for her birthday and his presentation had run over. so now, she was sprinting down the hall towards the ball room. Her mother was probably freaking out, having nervous break down. she came to a stop as she approached the stairs. collecting herself, she took a deep breath. she took a step forward, and another... and another and before she knew it they were calling her name,"Presenting, Lady Siphony Anne Pereath." she made her way down the stairs in a dignitated fashion. she was met at the stairs by her father and mother, who looked relieved and filled with pride.

"Siphony." her mother grinned.

"Mama." she smiled.

"I thought you said you would be on time." her mother whispered as siphony stood next to her."I was... but wilson kept me a little longer then expected." she said as hushed as she could. her mother nodded. Siph sighed and turned her attention to Her father. he stood a head and a half taller then her, looming over her mother as well. but all the endermen did. they were all tall and lanky, well some of them had built themselves some muscle, like her father.  
Siph smiled up t her father, who returned her smile with a large grin. he was excited for her. she could tell. but it always seemed that no matter what she did, she never disappointing him; he was always proud of her.

"Siph." with that one word he could express so much.

* * *

well, i guess that is all i have for today. i wanted to get at least SOMETHING posted.

hero is what is on my mind currently... and slender crap i suppose... well! ok then... hope to hear what u guys think!


	5. Everything Falls

Herobrine grinned wide as he stood at the nether portal. The Wither king stood beside him."The End is weak. there is no chance we will lose this fight." Herobrine reassured the worried matriarch. The Wither king had given him full control of his army. THe army was made up of Wither Skeletons and Zombie Pigmen. an army of 20.000. this alone will bring down The Ender Civilization. he signaled to the skeleton who sparked the Nether portal to the end.

* * *

Siph stood next to her father as he stood, addressing his people."You all know i like to talk On my anniversary. but as you all know, this is also my daughters birthday. and for her birthday, i am giving her something very special." she looked up to her father. his eyes glowed with pride. his mouth turned up in a grin as he spoke. he stood tall and proud, with Mama on one side of him and Siphony on the other. Mama Looked So lovely. She had that same look of pride in her eyes as papa talked.

"Everyone Knows she will be Chancellor one day. What a great Leader she will be... But untill then." he chuckled."She WIll be our Ambassador in the 'Overworld'. Or voice in the world of the steve's. My Lovely Wife... came up with this plan. She said, that our relationship, as husband and wife we showed that the differences of our, so called, species, could be overcome. we wish to take a step forward and attempt peace with the Steve populace." Clapping resounded from the party goers.

but a lot can change in a few short seconds.

A dark red cloud filled the starless sky. a shock wave hit the castle. People fell to the floor, vases fell off tables, breaking. Windows breaking and a red light filled the castle. Siph had fallen over, her father gripped her and her mother. "What was that?!" he yelled at his head of security. Commander Jeior and his squad ran up to Pereath."Sir, the barrier between us and the Nether has been broken. Herobrine is leading an army." Siph held tight to her father. her mother gasped, Herobrine? Who was he? "He's dead." she never heard so much anger in her fathers voice. "Lava can't kill the devil. you should know that." Jeior growled. her father cussed under his breath. never had she heard him curse.

"Get Siph and Eveleen out of here. get them to the 'Overworld' and get them to a hold. i want them safe." Pear pushed Siph to them. Mama Protested."Pereath! I am your wife! i will face that man with you! he's just as much as my problem as he is yours!" she glared up at Papa with determination in his eyes. "Eve..." he said helplessly, knowing Mama would get what she wanted. Mama nodded and yurned to Jeior."Take her to my brothers, then to a hold." Papa nodded, yanking the pendant off of himself."Siph." he kneeled infront of his daughter.

The pain in his eyes. he didn't want Siph to go.. there was anger there to. so much anger."Siph... take this... don't let Him get it... if he gets this.. he rules all the worlds and dimensions. if he gets this.. Notch will fall Siph. Do you understand me?" Siph nodded, tears in her eyes."Yes papa." her tears fell as he kissed her forehead."I love you siph." another shock wave hit the castle, the Commander taking her by the waist."We need to leave now! Chancellor, We will keep her safe. don't worry." Siph cried and screamed as she was taken away from her father, her Papa.

THey took her to the portal and lept through, leaving Siph no choice but to hold on tightly to The Commander's back, even though she knew nothing about him. she stilled cried hard. she didn't know what was was scared. and frightened. she wanted her Papa.

~NEW POV~

Surriol held his weapon close to himself. notch had issued a mod for the Ender and Aether Military a mod that allowed guns to be created. he held a Sniper and a Cigar was clenched between his teeth. The Princess was crying and wailing again. she wouldn't shut up. her whimpers broke his concentration as they snuck through the forest. Jeior stopped, letting the girl off of his back. He had to admit. the Chancellors daughter was A beauty. The Chancellor was a lucky Ender. A lucky Ender indeed."Princess, we have to keep moving. It's not safe untill we reach a hold."

she only sobbed harder and collapsed onto the ground. "I'll take her Jeior." his gruff voice resonated. Jeior nodded,"Good, then i can lead point." Surriol stepped over to the girl and kneeled next to her."Come on Doll." he whispered."I won't let nuthin get you." she looked up at him, tears staining her beautiful face.

* * *

XD i love you all. and guess what! I ACTUALLY DID THIS! I, THE LITTLE ENDERONE DID THIS!

i hope it's not to bad. and i hope the story isn't moving fast. and i hope you like the new POV. this should be interesting.

Surriol: Yes... this should be interesting...*puffs cigar*


	6. The Beginning of a long road

**Just the Beginning**

Siphony held on tight to this Ender's hand. This Ender's name was Surriol. Jeior had let Him guard her as they marched through the wilderness of the 'Overworld'. He stay close to her the whole time, he seemed fine. He didn't carry her like Jeior had, over his shoulder. he let her stay close as they walked. this world was strange to her. strange but overwhelmingly beautiful. she had seen this color of green in the gardens, but never at this scale. "It's so... beautiful..." she heard Surriol chuckle softly, the cigar wafting soft smoke trails as they walked. she grasped his hand harder."Where are we going?" she looked up to him, clutching her fathers pendant to her chest."We are first heading to Butter City. we still need to get you to those holds to gain allies. without those allies... " he stopped himself. she nodded and looked ahead of them. the other three stood ahead of them. Jeior led point, the Demo Expert was trailing the right and the electronics operator was on the left.

the Demo expert was the youngest, a permanent smile plastered onto his face. the Operator watched the woods carefully. "Who will i be speaking to at butter city? do they know we are coming?" he cracked a smile towards her."Well... they call him King Adam, the Butter Lord. it's said he declared war on the squids... squids can't leave the water... the are a farm animal. if i knew better... I'd say he was insane." she giggled."No, they have no clue we are coming." she nodded."How far are we from this Kingdom?" he stopped them, thinking as he shifted his sniper rifle to his back."I don't know... would ya like to be carried for a while?" he asked with a smile. her feet were starting to hurt her, and they had been walking for 5 hours now."You don't mind?"

he chuckled."Not at all. here, I'll pick ya up." he brought a hand to her back, and brought an arm under her knees. with one swift movement he swept her up. her long hair sweeping in the wind. she gasped lightly as he held her to his chest, continuing his walk, catching up with the others."Thank you..." she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder, his white tee was soft against her cheek. she could feel his built muscles under the shirt. he was a strong Ender. she didn't know how this made her feel. she needed to keep her priorities straight. she needed to get allies for the end, and convince the Steve people that they could be trusted."What about my uncles?" she asked Surriol."Well... apparently Jeior changed the plans. " he said.

"Oh... i need to meet up with them eventually... i can send a message to them when we get to Butter city." she concluded."Sounds like a plan princess." he chuckled.

~POV Surriol~

Surriol held her in his arms, trying to figure out how on earth he was going to tap the ash off of his cigar without burning Siphony."Siphony." he spoke, holding the cigar between his teeth."Yes?" she asked looking up at him."Can ya do me a favor, and take my cigar an tap the ash off? i don't want it landing on ya Doll." she looked surprised but did as he asked. taking the cigar gingerly and brought it away from them shaking the ash off. Tren, their Demo Expert, chuckled."Having a hard time Surriol? Need me to take her?" Surriol sent the youngster an ice filled glare."I'm just fine Tren. Shut yur mouth and focus on the surroundings." Siph held his cigar for as the walked, she was giggling softly. "Whats so funny?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Oh nothing." she said with a smile, a smile that every woman has seemed to have perfected by ae 15. this smile held secrets.

"Sure doll... what ever you say."

that night they made a small camp. beds of grass and a pillow of moss. he kept siph close to him. Tren made him nervous about her. he had promised the Chancellor that he would protect his daughter, and he knew how Tren would hit on women, many time breaking their hearts. sure the boy had his perks. but he had a hart time controlling his weaknesses. Serg kept an eye on the boy, the Operator was smart for his age. he to was young. Jeiol took the first watch of the night, standing where he could keep a close eye on the camp.

Siph sat on her small patch of grass watching them all as they cleaned their weapons and prepare for the night. he looked over at her, the poor girl had nothing but the clothes on her back. as soon as they got to Budder city they needed to get her something for traveling in."Jeior, when will we be arriving to Butter City?" he asked as he set his gun next to his patch of grass. "Tomorrow. about noon tomorrow if we get started early."

"How early?" her majesty spoke up.

"5 or 6, why? is that a problem Princess?" he could hear irritation in his voice.

"That is Ambassador, Commander, Don't you dare pull rank on me. i have every right to know where i am going." her voice was so commanding, he had never heard her speak like this. now he could really hear Her father in her. "Jeior, just Listen to the girl, no need to get all offended." his commander could be over bearing. the Glasses wearing Ender glared at Surriol harshly before looking back to the woods. he chuckled and laid down in his spot next to Siphony. he brought his arms behind his head and stared up at the stars. he heard her lay down and settle in."I never knew how many stars there were... mother didn't make it sound like it was this many.." he looked over at her, her blue eyes wide with awe."It's too bad ya had to finally get to see them now, Missy." she sighed.

"Yeah... i hope Mama and Papa are ok... "He could hear the sorrow in her voice."Your Father is a strong Ender Siphony. He can take care of your mother." he silenced himself. he heard her move closer to him. "C-Can... i lay close to you? it's cold..." she whispered. he nodded and brought an arm around he. better him then Tren. she snuggled into his side and stilled."Goodnight Surriol." she whispered.

* * *

_**Well! there you guys go! another chapter!**_

_**WOOHOO! i am superwoman!**_

_**please rate and comment if you want a funny quip from the OC's at the end of the next chapter!**_


	7. Budder City

Hello Alll! EnderKing you comment made me blush, now lets just hope your are correct.

by the way... i was looking back at one of my early sketches of the platoon... well... i had completely forgotten about one of the characters and the leader looks gay... just saying... oh and sorry Torrent.

Torrent: ...

oh, has anyone caught on about Budder City? no... i guess not...

XD

let us gooo!

* * *

Siphony woke up slowly. she was warm and comfortable. those were the first two things she noticed. the second two was that she was held up against a body, and she was held there by a strong arm. she opened her eyes cautiously. first thing she saw was the fabric of a white tee shirt. she looked up to the face of who ever was laying next to her, holding her rather protectively. the sleeping Ender looked peaceful, the scar over his left eye aded to the features of his face. he looked rather handsome actually. she was impressed."Surriol..." she whispered, it was probably time to get up.. she poked his side, a corner of his mouth perking into a lazy smile."Here i thought i'd be the lazy one..." she muttered impatiently.

"Now Missy... it's to early to be actin' like that." his voice came out slow and tired.

"fine...is it early enough to eat?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder. his eyes still closed,"Yes... it is." she grinned and sat up abruptly. his hand stayed resting on her side. the presence of his hand made her feel... uncomfortable... but in a pleasant way. she looked around the small camp. the fire was out and the two other Enders were sleeping on the ground close to Surriol and herself. one of them was Jeior, the Commander. she looked over to the watchman, the youngest one, he was asleep. sighing she looked up to the sky, a bright orb sat low in the sky. the sun. she grinned and looked down to Surriol. his eyes were on her. undaunted she said,"I think it's past 5 or 6..."

that made him get u, he sat up almost immediately. "What...?" he looked at the sky. his brows furrowed as his eyes traveled from the sky to the Demo Expert, who sat slumped over, sleeping. he stood and help her up. "Jeior, Serg, get up. we overslept." within moments the two were up. Jeior fuming. the Ender grabbed his gun and pack. Serg getting his things quickly. She stood and watched surriol as he got his Sniper and pack. he opened his small bag, grabbing a cigar case, whiping one out and got it between his teeth before putting the case back, closing the pack and whipping it over his shoulder."Tren!" Surriol yelled at the kid sleeping still. "Get up! it's time to go Ya Lazy Kid." Tren shot awake,"What? Wat going on? Who's attacking?!" his hand went to his gun.

Jeior and serg walked closer to the boy, ready to leave."Shut up, Private. Get up and lets move out. we have lost two hours of day light already."

* * *

~Surriol POV and timeskip to midday~

Siph was walking along side him, her hair blowing in the light breeze."Do i need to... look a certain way... to address the king?" she asked in a quiet... timid voice. "Not at all Doll, just look like your Pretty self and you'll be fine. I'll be right there the whole time." he looked over at her, A soft violet covering her cheeks. the corner of his mouth perked up. he looked ahead as Jeior stopped. there it was, sitting neatly in the center of the valley infront of them."Butter City... Lets just hope they'lll let us in." Tren chuckled and moved forward, The Commander moving as well. Surriol felt Siphony grab his hand in a panic. he looked to the girl. He saw the fear in her eyes. he shifted his weapon so both hands were free.

he turned to her, and moved his hands to her shoulders."Look at me Missy." her bright blue eyes looked up at his Deep purple ones."It's going to be fine. you'll be able to walk right in there. alright?" she nodded and moved forward to hug him. he was surprised at the sudden embrace, but he settled into it slowly. "It's fine missy..." he said softly. he felt her shake and loosen her grip."I-I know that... i...i just have never met other Steve's other then my uncles.." he squeezed her shoulders. "Come on, lets go and get this over with." he grinned towards her.

they made there way towards the gates of the large city, from fifteen yards away you could hear the clicking of the locks. they stopped as a gaurd called down to them from the top of the gate structure."You there! What are you... Endermen doing here?!" a few guards stared, after all, how many times do you have Endermen come to your city gate. Jeior took a step forward,"We are here With The Ambassador of The Ender Empire. Her Majesty Needs to Speek with the king." The gaurds stood there, with their primitive swords and arrows. Notch hadn't distributed the guns yet...wonderful."Let us see."

Surriol looked to Siph. she was biting her lip as she walked forward, her hands on the pendant that sat on her chest."How much evidence do you need sir? I am here seeking peace with the king. i would like it very much if we could enter your city." a Guard ran to the man who was talking to them, breathlessly muttering something to him. the mans face contorted in frustration. "What? Why.. They are Endermen!" the guard next to him muttered again."Fine..." the guard looked to them,"The King is interested in seeing you," he Turned around," OPEN THE GATES!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. XD


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

ALRIGHTY! i will now be doing a special series on my dA (deviant art)

it will be a Response Series. i will be doing a mini comic every now and again on a response to a comment on one of the stories i have going. it will be the characters your talking about that respond, or me, occtionally. if case you want to check it out, or just my page. my username is called Enderwerks.

Can't wait to get started!


	9. King Adam

**...Has anyone...ANYONE AT ALL, caught on about Budder city?**

**if you have, PLEASE COMMENT BELOW.**

* * *

*Siphony POV*

Siph watched the Gate open. she kept her self calm as Jeior walked ahead of her, she took a deep breath and followed, the Rest of the platoon following them in. her hands stayed resting on her fathers pendant. she had tied her pendant around her waist, where it looked nice actually.

She felt Surriol come up next to her as the Entered the Very Large, Very... Gold, City. Guards met them once they were inside. She stayed close to Surriol as the guards surrounded them. Surriol and the Other Ender's Stood a block taller then both the Guards and herself. Some of the Guards looked scared and averted their eyes. The Head Guard Looked Stern, he had a ruff stubble on his chin and dark brown hair. his eyes were a soft caramel color. he made direct eye contact with Jeior."The King has requested that you come to the Castle Immediately. " with that they were escorted to the Large, Gold covered castle. Tren, Serg,Jeior, and surriol kept Quiet around her as the walked.

they were escorted through the center of the city, the Citizens stopped and stared at them as they walked, some children tried to get closer to them but the gaurds stopped them, this upsetting Siph,"They May come close if they want to. We aren't Prisoners of war. We are Here on peace, how many times do i need to say this?" Siph stared down the Head Guard, causing the troop to stop walking. He Glared at her, saying nothing.

~Surriol POV~

Surriol watched Siphony as she stood up to the Guard. the guard stood, silent. "Sir, the King is waiting." One of the other... more skittish guards stated. The Head Guard Turned and straightened his back,"Lets go." with that the Guards moved us further into the city. He could Tell Siphony was becoming irritated. He didn't know what to do, He couldn't show any signs of aggression. but he couldn't just let this guard ignore her.

he found himself griping his weapon tightly and Gritting his teeth as they walked on. the castle loomed over them, the Two large doors that faced them swung open. THe guards moved them inside and into a throne room. this room had Exuberant amounts of Gold bars and blocks. in the center of the room was a throne. the throne sat on a pyramid of Gold blocks. a purple rug came down the center of the room. they followed this rug up to the Throne, where a man sat. this Steve wore a strange array of clothes. on his chest sat a gold and Purple pendant. he had Brown hair, sideburns, and wore glasses that covered his eyes. on his head sat a Crown made of gold.

"Sir, We brought the Endermen." The guard stated."Yes, thank you Captain Obvious." the Man Chuckled."You can leave now." he commanded the guards. His had guard left hesitantly. surriol watched them leave as the King Started to speak."WHy Are there Five Endermen standing in my throne room?" he asked.

Surriol heard Siphony speak up."Sir, We have Come here to Ask assistance. We Only want peace between the Ender Empire and The Steve's. " Surriol looked to the king as he addressed Siphony."Who are you?" he asked rather pointedly.

"I am Ambassador Of The End. The Daughter of the Chancellor." she stood straight. The King watched her Carefully. "So, you are here looking for peace?" She nodded."Yes, Even though we have not attacked your people for 19 years, we wanted to seek an official Peace treaty."

"what was this 'treaty' before?"

He saw Siphony's mouth turn up in a smile."MY Father and Mother's Marriage. My Mother Is a Steve sir. If it weren't for her, you would still be plagued by Endermen." the King Stared at her. it took a few moments for him to speak. before speaking, he stood and stepped down from his throne, approaching Siphony. you could hear as the Endermen grabbed a hold of their weapons. All four Endermen stayed stark silent as The King Held out his hand to Siphony. Hesitantly she took it. "MY Name's Adam. Sorry About the Interrogation."

"Siphony Ann. It's perfectly fine, it;s very expected." she smiled as she let go of his hand. He turned and looked at the four Endermen,"SO who are they exactly?"

SHe giggled."These are my guards, Commander Jeior, Lieutenant Serg, Corporal Surriol and Private Tren." she introduced them. King Adam nodded."I Will Have Someone show you all to our guest chambers." he grinned. Siphony looked around,"I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have so much gold? i mean if its a-" she stopped talking at the look on King Adams face.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! lol, i not not A LOT happened, but at least it's something!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment! maybe you'll get a character response!**


	10. Another short Authors note

prestrongAs a response to guest:/strongbr / br /Yes, trust me, I have read my share as well. I just couldnt help it. I had to. BUT from now on the kings and lords and br /sometimes ladies, will be completely fictional characters. Unless an overwhelming lot of you want to see me write anotherbr / youtuber into the story. I don't mind it, after all they are players of the game themselves.  
But, anyways, yes, budder city... Gold / As I prefer.  
br / br / /pre 


	11. The Dragon

**a small update for you guys!**

**TO answer your question EnderAwsome, yes i know and love many of the other youtubers. to let u all in on some planning i had done ill tell you guys something. i planned on Eveleen and the guys to head to many of these strong holds. each different and each ruled by a different youtuber. i was going to include these few-**

_*MunchingBrotato_

_* Sundee and Lancey_

_* Bashur and Paps_

_*huskymudkips_

_*Slamacow_

_*Tobuscus/Toby Turner_

_*Bodil40_

_*JeromeASF_

_*theBajanCanadian_

**that is who i will be having in as the rulers. i think its suitible... now, for the mobs. i work souly with Endermen becaus they are my favorite... but i will try to incorporate the other mob 'kingdoms' since after all it is a battle against Herobrine himself. yes i have been on hiatus for awhile... im sorry, i am still here if you have questions or just wanna say hey! i love all comments.**

**well enough of that, im sure you guys want a little bit of the story while im here right?**

_**~in the End~**_

Eveleen ran from the ball room, her husbands voice resonating through her mind as she replayed the last words he had said to her before sending her to the Tower. she had t be brave, the tower had always frightened her, for the beast it kept locked away could destroy everything. she tripped on the edge of her dress, sending her to the floor. her blond hair fell in her eyes. she had to keep moving, knowing the speed at which Herobrine could run meant they would be having company in a matter of minutes. she pulled herself off the floor and took off again. The Hall she ran down was connected to every hall in the castle, making it easy to get places, but also makes it pretty easy for someone to infiltrate it. the tower was in the center of the castle, made of obsidian.

It was designed to keep the beast in... and intruders out. Her job was to release it... without the great beasts help... surely they would lose their world. Eveleen ran to the obsidian wall, her hands resting on the cold surface, just this simple act angered the beast inside. she activated the redstone gate which could be heard as it pulled back the one thing that kept the Great black beast from the rest of the world. a ear splitting screech cut through the air, and in one whirling moment the sound of strong wings carried Eveleen through her next actions. She ran through the hall as the echo of the Beasts roar could be heard resonating through the castle.

she couldn't hear her own footsteps, her heartbeat, or her own thoughts. she just ran till she hit a solid body. Pear! she looked up, and the Enderman was defiantly not her sweet Pereath. no, it was Wilson. His eyes were consumed with panic,"My Lady, what have you done?" he asked in a hushed tone, or at least that is what it seemed. the noise from the Dragon was so loud his yell seemed small. "I released the dragon like Pear told me to." she explained. Wilson grabbed her arms and pulled to the safety of a wall."Madam... You not only released the Great Dragon, but you also released the Spirit of the beast inside your husband... he won't be the same Enderman as you have known him to be."

_**-Pereaths POV-**_

The change was progressing quickly, he could feel the raw power course through him. he chuckled to himself as he watched the Ender Dragon circle the castle. He had only felt a fraction of the power his ancestors had known when they ruled. he couldn't believe he had let this power just sit and hide in the EnderTower. If he had released this dragon his problems with Herobrine would have been over with long ago... but... a small voice in the back of his head whispered... Then how would you met your lovely wife? you would have never had had your Beautiful daughter. true... with out that time he would be a poorer man... but now he could protect them properly, show them how strong he could be.

he shed the purple coat he wore and dropped it over the balcony. he wouldn't be needing the purple anymore... he embrace a new colour... something... darker... like black and red... yes... that would be perfect... he could hear the wails of the Wither Army, they had not expected the release of the Ender Dragon... the Ends protector since the beginning. THey would pay for their thoughtlessness. He could feel the last of the dragons power seep into him. he was now to his full potential, he was the most a ruler of the End could be. and he loved it. Eveleen would be scared at first, but she would get used to it eventually.


End file.
